Palsambleu
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: T'es seul, en haut d'un immeuble, et des papiers en lambeaux tout autour de toi.


Tu vois le soleil, toujours aussi moche, toujours aussi coincé dans son ciel d'un bleu délavé dégueulasse. T'as jamais supporté le bleu. T'as jamais supporté les yeux de cette gonzesse, aussi. T'as jamais rien supporté chez cette nana, de toute manière. Ses fringues étaient trop claires, ses cheveux trop blonds, sa tronche puait l'innocence à des kilomètres, à t'en dégoûter. Cette fille elle aimait le dessin mais elle savait à peine tenir un crayon correctement. Clairement, son boulot, c'était de la merde. Et tu lui disais, sans équivoque « ton boulot, c'est de la merde. » mais elle s'entêtait, la conne. Et elle t'en sortait, tous plus moches les uns que les autres, tous plus laids, à t'en faire saigner tes yeux. Et tu lui disais, tu lui répétais, mais elle écoutait rien, la conne.

Elle avait trois tonnes de **livres**, que des bouquins illustrés. A croire qu'elle était complètement illettrée et à vrai dire, ça t'aurait pas étonné. Elle prenait n'importe quel bout de **papier** pour dessiner, même quand c'était une putain de facture et qu'elle sortait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention, l'air presqu'hautaine. Ou intimidé. Ou les deux. T'as jamais été doué pour décrypter le visage des gens, à vrai dire. Elle aurait pu avoir l'air d'une amoureuse transie que tu l'aurais pas vu.

Mais Naminé était pas dans le genre amoureuse transie. Plutôt la nana qui cache ses émotions parce que c'est cool. Ou qu'elle a peur de souffrir. Ou les deux. T'en as jamais rien eu à foutre. C'est pas comme si tu t'étais attaché à elle. C'est pas comme si à sa mort, il y a un an, t'avais eu envie de pleurer, rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle ait pu sauter de ce même toit où tu te trouves actuellement. C'est pas comme si c'était l'anniversaire de sa mort, aujourd'hui, et tu te cramais les pieds sur du béton trop chaud.

Finalement, agacé, tu déplies ta chaise longue, tu te laisses tomber comme une loque dessus, un cahier entre les doigts. Tu le poses sur le sol, de toute façon, le vent n'est pas assez fort pour le prendre avec lui. Ou alors si. Qu'il s'envole, ce connard. T'en as rien à foutre. Tu voudrais bien qu'il parte loin de toi, aussi. Ce putain de cahier, il appartenait à l'autre conne, qui en plus d'être stupide, s'amusait à mettre des rubans dans la maison sous prétexte que « c'était plus joli » ou une connerie de genre.

T'as jamais écouté ses revendications parce qu'elle était comme toutes les nanas, et que toutes les nanas t'intéressaient pas. Naminé, elle devait être de ces connes qui soutiennent le **féminisme **et qui flippe dans le noir. Comme si les **ténèbres** allaient la dévorer. Comme si les ténèbres se nourrissaient d'aussi mauvaises choses. Même les chiens auraient pas voulu d'elle, vivante ou morte. Encore moins morte que vivante, d'ailleurs. Cadavre étalé en bas d'un immeuble.

Son crétin petit copain aurait hurlé un « Palsambleu » s'il avait vu le corps, personne aurait pigé mais les gens auraient rien dit. Non, c'était de nuit, le quartier était plutôt désert. Y'avait personne, y'avait qu'elle. Y'avait qu'elle qui savait pas que t'étais en bas, tu l'avais vu s'écraser, entendu ses os se briser de là où t'étais, c'est-à-dire pas loin, c'est-à-dire à genre trois mètres. Ouais, à trois mètres près, elle t'arrivait sur la gueule, mais t'aurais peut-être eu une chance de la sauver. A trois mètres près, mais t'as pas fait trois mètres, t'as pas fait trois pas. T'as pas sauvé la vie d'une blondasse et ses yeux dévalés dégueulasses. T'aimes pas le bleu, de toute façon. T'as jamais aimé le bleu.

T'as jamais vraiment aimé aucune couleur. Aucune, même pas le noir. Le noir te fait juste un peu moins chier. Ca se fait pas remarquer, du noir. C'est pas lourdingue, du noir. C'est rien, du noir. C'est un tout à la fois, mais à vrai dire, t'en as rien à foutre.

T'en as plus rien à foutre, allongé sur sa chaise longue bien déplié. T'as le soleil qui t'arrive en pleine gueule, t'as comme une envie d'arracher cette boule de gaz à son ciel dégueulasse, mais tu fais rien, tu bouges pas. Pas que tu sais ça impossible. Tu veux juste profiter encore un peu de ce moment de paix, juste quelques instants avant de passer à l'acte.

Parce que tu vas le faire.

Un, deux, trois, sept.

Le compte à rebours défile si vite !

Tu es un idiot.

Tu te redresses, lentement. Tu fais un doigt d'honneur à la paix, tu n'es pas de ce genre-là. Tu préfères insulter le ciel et la nana que tu aimais. Elle dessinait, la nana que tu aimais. Elle dessinait parce qu'elle aimait ça, parce que sans ça, même avec toute l'amour du monde, elle avait pas de raison de vivre. Elle pouvait pas vivre sans dessiner, sans esquisser quelques traits, alors quand ses mains se sont paralysés, définitivement, elle a pas supporté. Alors la gamine, elle a pété un câble, elle a sauté, sans hésitation.

Et avant ça, la conne, elle lui a donné son putain de carnet de dessins de merde.

Dieu qu'il déteste les dessins. Et le pastel dégueulasse qu'elle utilisait pour les colorer. Ou ces craies grasses tout aussi répugnantes. Repoussantes. T'as jamais aimé l'art, encore moins maintenant.

C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort, ça fait un an. C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort, alors à ta belle, t'as décidé de lui faire un cadeau.

Alors tu t'approches du vide, mais dans ce conte-là, Roméo est pas con, il se suicide pas pour une salope. Non. Tu ouvres ce putain de cahier et un par un, déchire les dessins. Parfois en mille morceaux, en confettis qui volent un peu autour de toi, tu tournes, tu fais les cons. Crève dessin, crève.

_Crève de m'avoir pris la fille que j'aimais._

Tu sais pas combien de temps tu continues, tu sais pas combien de temps ça dure, ce bordel. Tu déchires même les pages blanches, tu niques tout, tu envoies foutre ce cahier par-dessus bord.

Il fait pas nuit, été oblige, le soleil est toujours là à guetter comme un con dans un ciel qu'à même plus la bonne teinte, qu'est même plus de ce bleu délavé, dégueulasse qui te rappelait ses yeux, pollués par la vie et qui crevaient de joie de vivre. Crevaient de joie d'être, d'exister, de se trouver sur cette putain de terre, avec toi.

Toi et ton sourire de cinglé, toi qui aime à peine que le noir, sans doute parce qu'il aspire tout, que le noir est un connard égoïste, qu'il rend rien. Oh, tu es le noir, sans doute.

Connard d'immigré.

Tu fermes les yeux et t'attends.

« Naminé, j'ai pas les bougies, mais j'ai le cadeau. Maintenant, grognasse, de ton paradis à la con, fais un vœu. »


End file.
